


a couple of cowards

by nervouscupcakeinspace



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace
Summary: Let's save the untoward affection for the game.
Relationships: Farley Gordon/Moose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	a couple of cowards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts), [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/gifts), [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836719) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



> Hopefully this will successfully get me out of the SCOREner?? I don't even remember how this happened, was it Birdie that mentioned it first?? I know it can't be Olive2's fault because they can do no wrong. I guess Lali may be the one to blame after all.... ;)))

This fanart is inspired by the following scene from Codswallop's "Boyfriends":

_“A little more what?” Moose wanted to know. The sun was going down, but not fast enough. Farley swallowed hard._

_“Brave,” Farley said, acutely aware of the warm line all along his right leg up to his hip where they were touching, pressed together. “A little more brave. Like, what was she waiting for, really? It was so obvious what Lily needed.”_

_“Was it?” Moose’s left hand was resting on his own thigh, so close to Farley’s; if he’d just move it a little, just a little… “Why did Selden have to be the brave one, though? Just because she was the alpha? Couldn’t Lily have just taken charge of her own destiny, if Laura was really what she wanted?”_

_“I’m starting to think they were both just a couple of cowards who got what they deserved, actually,” Farley admitted, and he brought his right hand over to rub slowly up and down against his own thigh, just once, so that the outer edge of his little finger brushed the edge of Moose’s hand. It was a ridiculously small amount of contact, and it made him close his eyes and catch his breath, biting his lower lip._

_Moose moved his hand right on top of Farley’s, and the rush of sensation was so intense, Farley thought he was going to cry out—did cry out, just then, because someone was leaning over the back of the seat, and Moose moved his hand away, fast._


End file.
